The Sims 6
It was October 1st. I am a paranormal investigator. I got a call, it was a woman. "I heard you can help with paranormal activities". I said yes, and she told the me that she bought her son a game called, "Sins 3". I went to the mothers house and asked her what was going on, and she said "Ever since I bought the game, my son..." She showed me the cover. I could see a red, cracked crystal. The cover said Sins 3. I heard wispers in my head I couldn't understand what it was saying. It was hard enough trying to hear the lady, who was solemn and quiet. I told her what I heard. She looked at me, confused. I opened the case but didn't see the disc. I asked, "Where is the disc?" She said my son has it, and he wont let it go. I went into the boys room. He looked to be he seven or so, but the game was rated T. The mother walked into the room with me. I said, "Why would you let your son play this?", and she shook her head in contempt with her poor choice. I looked at the boy, but I couldn't see his face. He was on a computer chair and staring at the wall. I looked at the mother, and said, "How long has he been like this?" She said, "The day after I bought this, 'game', I tried to turn the chair around and what I saw I couldn't believe. My son's face was gray and ashen. He looked all around more vicious, and every day I checked he had more lacerations on his arms." I grew nervous, and asked the mother, "Should I take it away?" She turned and asked the little boy, "Jessie, can you give the nice man your game?"He sat there staring blankly. The mother whispered to me, saying "Take the game." I went to eject the disk from the PC, but the boy made a jump for me, pulling my arm and biting it. It was so fast, I was in pain before I could react. The mother stood there, horrified, and tried to get the boy away from me. I managed to pushed him away, and took the disc out. The mother said to take the game and leave. So I did. I decided to investigate after patching up my arm. I inserted the game, and started it. The loading screen was short, the only "Widget" saying "3121415715999". The game looked normal, as far as I was aware. I went into the "create your character" screen. I finished this easily, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. I contolled my character, and did dumb stuff like dance and meditate. I laughed some during my play. I continued on, and I saw my goal. It said "Kick out Ossie" I saw a character walk by. His name was Ossie, and he just strolled into the house and onto my couch. I talked to him and gave the "leave" command. He refused and a message box said "Make me". I had two options, kill him or take him away. I was horrified, and chose "take him away". The screen faded, and I came went for a piss. A man's gotta do, you know. I went to map view, it was in the middle of nowhere. I saw Ossie tied up to a pole. I used an action called doom, and a message box came up. It said, "are you afraid of death?" I said "No." out loud, not thinking. It said, "Dont lie." I said yes out loud, then the game loaded a screenshot. I saw my character carving a six into Ossie's body, with the "+ Happiness" icon. Next, it went back to the game. Two characters were sitting down, and one Character gave full speech boxes: "Did you hear about that little boy murdering his mother?" The other character said, "Yeah, wasn't his name Jessie?" They both gave an unnerving laugh. I turned on the TV, and saw the news cast at the house with the frightened women. "Live, at the crime scene!" I saw Jessie getting sent to a van, carried by cops. The mother, in a pool of blood. I turned off the tv, and got back to the game. I saw my avatar walk into a house with a knife, and the two characters looked scared I was a little nervous, and one avatar said "Jessie why are you holding that knife?" I was shocked and said, "That's not what I named my character!" He ran at them, and they dissapeared. Two new objects were placed in front of the couch. I got a message box again. It said, "you will become like Jessie" then the bite mark tarted to sting, and I screamed in pain. Everything became dark and I heard a voice: "You shall be our Lord, and Savior. The King of Devils, the King of Hell. Welcome back, my Lord, Satan." A candle became lit. Jessie was just staring at me, with a very creepy smile. He jabbed me in the heart, and then all hope was lost for me. and then Hyperrealistic Blood came oozing out, and formed a giant dog that humped my leg, hard enough to bring me back to life. I named it Realistically Hyper Clifford, the big red Dong. The end. Wat is sins 3? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:The Sims Category:Fixed Category:Seecret Auron Edition Category:Video Game